Reality Check
by Ril
Summary: What if it everything you'd done, everything you remember only happened in your mind? How do you escape? And most of all, What is the Matrix? YGOMatrix X-over; Yaoi later on; Rating may go up due to sci-fi violence; YYxY MxM BxR Side: SxJ OxH (all later)
1. Dear Diary, which pill will you take?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or The Matrix.

Warnings For This Chapter: Small Spoilers

Author Note: This is short, but I had purposely cut it off at this exact point for the effect. Now enjoy the first chapter of Reality Check! And Please R&R!

---

_January 26   
__Dear Diary,   
__It's been five months since Battle City, and now everything is back to normal. Well as normal as it can be with a 3,000 year old spirit living inside my head. You say that like it's a bad thing? Yami please don't take over my hand and write in my journal! But you said 'Dear Diary'. Yami just let me write in this! Anyways things are mostly normal, though there've been some more guys in black suits walking around, probably has to do with Kaiba. Isis opened up her own museum, and so Malik transferred to our school. Jonouchi still hasn't forgiven him though, but Ryou and I have. He's been a real help with Algebra! Aibou what's Algebra? I'll tell you later Yami._

"YUGI! Dinner!" interrupted the voice of Yugi's grandfather, Sugoroku Motou.  
  
"Coming!" Yugi answered, his face contorting into a cheeky grin. The tri-color haired boy quickly shut the cover to his 'diary', slipping it under his mattress. He patted the sheets right above where he'd hidden it and whispered, "Can't have Grandpa finding you." In a fluid motion, the small boy had taken two quick steps and slid down the banister, only to land promptly on his bottom with an annoyed, "Ouch."

_Aibou? Are you all right?_ Came the querying tone of the ancient spirit within Yugi's head. _You didn't hurt yourself, did you? You shouldn't slide down that…thing; _The pharaoh's mental voice took a slightly reproachful tone.

"Sorry Yami…" Yugi said out loud upon reaching the dinner table. This caused his Grandpa to raise an eyebrow. Yugi just shrugged in response, rubbing his tailbone, which was starting to hurt. "So what's for dinner?" the hikari asked, looking slightly down at his grandfather due to his recent growth-spurt.

Before Sugoroku could answer there was an urgent knock on the game shop door. With a quick, "I'll get it!" Yugi ran from their household to the game shop and flung open the door, only to come face to face with the last person he thought he'd see.

"Let me see the pharaoh!" Demanded the white haired, once tomb robber, yami. He gave Yugi a glare, which would make even the bravest men flinch, and demanded again to see the pharaoh. Yugi quickly let Yami take over, retreating from the, what appeared to be angry, spirit of the ring into his soul room.

"What do you want tomb robber?" Yami asked bitterly. You could tell by his tone that Yami hadn't forgiven the spirit of the ring in the least. "You'd better have a decent explanation for barging in here when Yugi was about to sit down for supper."

"Oh I do pharaoh." The title was said with venomously, the spirits smile contorting into an odd smirk commonly found splitting his face. "Will you take the red pill or the blue pill?" 


	2. Steak for breakfast? And why absent?

THANK YOU REVIEWERS! Another short chapter, I'll try to make them longer! It's also a bit confusing, but I'll try to clear that up at the end!

---

Yugi woke up in a cold sweat, his soft, baby blue pajamas sticky to his lean body. "What a weird dream…" He quickly shrugged it off. A dream wasn't really that important when he had to be to school in only an hour.

Yami, however, didn't shrug his hikari's dream off that easily. It had seemed so real…and when he thought about it, he couldn't remember his aibou going to sleep the last night. It felt like someone didn't want them to think that was real, but that was just silly. _Aibou..? _

_Yes Yami? _Yugi responded, hopping around the room on one foot, the other leg being very disagreeable and not going into his school pants. For some reason he could get his tight leather pants on easier than his loose school pants, which made no sense at all.

Sensing his aibou's distress Yami forgot about the dream and offered to help, though he got the same response that he got every morning. _Yami, I can get my own pants on, though if they turn into a sennen item wielding, psycho then I'll let you take over in an instant. _

After winning the fight with his pants and getting the rest of his uniform on, Yugi headed down to breakfast. Though the site that met him was not what he was expecting. "Grandpa…Why are you cooking steak for breakfast?"

"Hmm? Oh-ho! This?" Sugoroku Motou laughed, though he seemed a bit nervous, as if he hadn't noticed his mistake until Yugi pointed it out. "Just making you a special lunch!"

Steak for lunch, Yugi wasn't going to buy that for one minute. He knew his grandpa must be hiding something, but with a quick glance to the clock he noticed he didn't seem to have time to press the detail. "Got to go Grandpa! I'll see you after school!"

The walk to school was pretty uneventful. Jonouchi and Honda met up with Yugi halfway there, already in a heated argument about what the answer to question thirteen was. Yugi quickly pointed out that they weren't assigned a question thirteen in any of their subjects, which ended the argument right then.

Once they got to school, it was apparent that something odd was happening. Not only were the teachers acting a bit odd, half the class was missing. Which included Seto Kaiba, Malik Ishtar, Ryou Bakura, Ryuugi Otogi, and even Anzu Mazaki.

_Yami? Why do you think half the class would be out?_ Yugi had some sneaky suspicion this wasn't an ordinary event. He glanced to his two friends, who also looked confused. This brought what his grandpa was making for breakfast to mind. "Jonouchi, Honda, have you noticed some weird things happening? I mean, this morning grandpa was making steak for breakfast…and now half the class is gone…"

Jonouchi shrugged. "Maybe it's just a flue bug going around, or they could have overslept." The blonde glanced around the room, eyes resting on the doorway. "Or maybe something's wrong…"

_Aibou, do you remember that dream you had? Something about the Tomb Robber trying to get us to take pills…then your grandpa is acting strange, and now almost all your friends are missing…_ Yami paced back and forth in his soul room, these odds things had to add up to something. 

---

Did I confuse you yet? No? You're lucky then...but for those of you who might be confused, The whole first chapter was a dream...or was it? Well Yugi thinks it was a dream so we'll leave it at that for now, next chapter will talk about why some of the class is missing...oh and I hope I used the right Japanese names, please correct me in your reviews if I didn't!


End file.
